pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Seldonna Altman
'Personality' +) Careful Seldonna likes being cautious. This has become something she has observed heavily since the day she was infected, becoming one of her most dominant personality traits. If she's going to do anything, she wants to plan it out, and get it done cleanly, and above all, carefully. +) Patient As she has gotten older, a sense of patience has come about the Espeon. No matter how long you take, she'll be fine waiting through all of it. +) Friendly Seldonna is kind and helpful as often as she can be. While she used to say , "Life is short, why waste it being rude?" Now, she says, "Life could end for me at any time. Or not. Either way, why potentially end on a low note?" ~) Formal Not really the person you would expect to observe casual Fridays. She tries to stay formal and presentable in all situations, never really being lax and open unless persuaded. ~) Maternal She tends to baby people she gets close to, almost as if they're her own child. She doesn't do it intentionally though, and if it happens to be mentioned, she will get rather embarrassed. ~) Placid It takes a lot to upset Seldonna, and at the same time, it takes a lot to excite her. Typically, she seems mellow and level headed at all times. -) Clingy Once she makes a connection to someone, Seldonna doesn't like to let go... Due to the lack of relationships and connections in her life thus far, she tends to value every one she makes a little too much. -) Pedantic Seldonna frets over every single detail, excessively so. She will tend to harp on everything in a plan or situation that happens to be wrong. -) Old-Timey Seldonna tends to operate more like someone would 200 years ago. A lot of modern technologies still confuse her a little... 'History' Seldonna was born in a time not like ours. A time before stardates were even used. When you've been around for over 400 years, everything in your memory from earlier years becomes a blur. But... She remembers some of her upbringing. She was born in to an upper class family, and was very popular as a child. She had friends, admirers, the works. But, none of that mattered in the end, as her best friend had always been science. She loved every aspect of it- from studying rocks, to animals, to space itself. It gets a little foggy for the following years, but she recalls graduating college with degrees in bio-science. That's when her memory becomes sharper. She signed up to be a researcher on the POE (Pursuit of Eden) research flight. It was to travel the galaxy, in search of life. She managed to make the cut, and off they went. She was 29 when that voyage began, but after she got back, she almost felt no reason to count her age at all. The POE had found distant life yet, but it was not what they expected. A dead alien civilization- the ruins of a once thriving society, on a forested planet now named Junu. They tried to examine the ruins, but were attacked by an unknown life form, one later presumed to be the downfall of the society who's ruins they now occupied. The creatures bore some sort of mutagenic virus, one that infected several crew members- one being Seldonna. The mutations were a grueling month long affair, and were said to be excruciating. The process began with a darkening of the subject's fur/scales/skin, followed by their eye-whites graying out. Then, the most notable change began. The subject's skull would split down the center, in effect, creating a third, vertical jutting portion of the mouth. After the process was complete, the subject would begin to slowly go insane unless tended to. Thankfully, due to her value in the situation, Seldonna was cared for closely to prevent any incident. The vessel quickly began its return to the homeworld, but, of course, something was to go wrong. The virus spread through the mentally unstable individuals, until all but two crew members were uninfected, one being the ship's captain. In an act of valor, he sealed four of the remaining sane crew members in cryo stasis, and went to turn off life support in the ship. This killed all who were currently roaming the ship, effectively stopping the virus' spread before the homeworld became its next victim. When Seldonna and the others who were frozen were retrieved, research began on what exactly the newly dubbed 'Nyx virus' was. After a bit of poking around, it was discovered that this virus was not natural, it was engineered. Enough footnotes were left behind in the faulty code that it could be duplicated, in order to create new genetic modifications. From this, sprang the genetic war. Seldonna felt guilt that she was in some way related to the horrors that were spreading among the galaxy now, so she took action. Sporting a mask to hide her mutant features, she spoke out against Genetic modification and genetic warfare as a whole. Her efforts over the years that she spoke helped bring an end to the era of tampering with life. But, as they came to an end, she realized something. She was old... Very old. But, she seemingly hadn't aged a day after she hit 40. After contacting the others who had lived with the mutations, she figured out there was another side effect to the virus. It halted physical degradation. She would be 40 years old in body until something killed her. But, she tried her best to see this as an opportunity, not a curse. After her work with stopping Genetic modification was completed, she left the homeworld in search of new opportunities. She wandered for years... Around 300, if not more. But, eventually, she realized there was something she yearned for. Family. She had feared that any child she had would be burdened with the Nyx virus as well, which was the reason why she had not done it sooner. That, and, she had made many an enemy in her time wandering the galaxy- but now, she had come to a realization. All of this time, why not use it to see if there was a way to stop the virus from passing down? She researched, she tested, and she struggled, and in the end, she did it. She had created life... A child who was free of her own burden. But, it was only after their birth that she realized how foolish she was. She was still being hunted... The child was innocent. The child was pure, and they deserved a chance at life. Thus, she left them to an orphanage, hoping to see them again one day. That day is now. 24 years later, and she believes she is finally in the clear. Now, her only goal is to find her son... And she thinks she knows a good place to start her search. The planet of Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Due to the Virus' effects, her fur is darker, her eye whites are dark gray, and her face has mutated. Of course, you wouldn't know anything beyond the darkened fur, thanks to the mask. * She was a predominant activist during the Genetic war. So... Odds are, if you payed attention during that section of history class, you MAY remember her name/how she looks. She wore the same mask back then, too. She'll try to dismiss it, however. * While she evaluates Palatia to see if it is safe to live in, she has gotten a job as a courier. * Seldonna managed to keep herself sane, and thus, never entered the final stage of the Nyx virus' mutations. As such, if she executes the normal infection method of biting a clean individual, nothing will come of it. * Her mask does not cover her mouth fully, as she believes seeing a person's mouth helps them be more at ease in any social situation. Category:Palatians